Why?
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: Summary: Claire’s POV as she finds out that Charlie has died. Claire’s POV all the way through. Another oneshot.


**Why?**

**Summary: Claire's POV as she finds out that Charlie has died. Claire's POV all the way through. Another one-shot.**

My eyes welled up with tears as soon as I noticed the boat return with just one person on board. A crowd gathered around me as Desmond walked slowly towards us, head hanging down, and I knew it was bad.

It was a good thing I was holding Aaron, as I felt like punching Desmond in the face after 7 words that I knew would cause me pain for the rest of my life.

"I'm sorry, Claire, he didn't make it." I froze to the spot, hearing Hurley panicking and the other castaways' whispering and gasps.

"No, he… he can't be… he isn't… CHARLIE IS NOT DEAD! He was… he _is _fine!" I yelled, causing everyone around me to stare at me and Aaron to start crying. _How can he be gone? How can Charlie be gone from my life…forever?_

CxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxC

Later that night, Aaron was still crying. After reminding myself that I had been holding him since before Desmond came back, I decided to put him in his crib. Before doing that, I looked over to where Hurley was. He had been avoiding me because he felt bad that he said Charlie was going to be fine and that he was giving me false hope. But I didn't mind that. It really helped me get through reaching the radio tower.

As I put Aaron in his cot, my eye caught something that was shining in the moonlight. I picked it up to see it was the Driveshaft ring Charlie had treasured long before and after the crash. My eyes started to get teary again so I put the ring on the same finger that Charlie had once had it on.

"Claire?" the Irish accent was enough to make me want to shoot him where he stood, but I resisted. Desmond sat down next to me, holding a soggy piece of paper. I took it from him and slowly opened it.

"It was from Charlie. He said if he didn't make it, I should give this to you. He said it was the best five moments of his life."

I smiled at the part where it said _'Lady in Covent Garden called me a hero'_, but it also made me think that he was trying to be a hero for us, and he did it for no reason. It had been about 1 day and 22 hours and the rescue team still hadn't come for us. I started crying as I read number 1 again and again: _'The Night I met you.'_

As Desmond left, I watched Aaron go to sleep, and then I sat there the rest of the night re-reading Charlie's 'Greatest Hits', having the same question pop into my head every time I finished reading. "Why?"

CxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxCCxC

**Two years later…**

"Muuuuummmyyyyyy!" Aaron wailed, loud enough to wake the entire island. I sleepily wandered over to his little bed, as his cot had gone to Sun, Jin and their baby, Ashanti. Juliet had found a cure which meant that every girl that was pregnant on the island would survive. I gave a big sigh as I looked over to Sun and Jin, wishing Aaron had the father I told him stories about. Charlie.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Tarlie Dwivesaft Wing!" As soon as I heard Aaron try to pronounce his words properly, and talking about Charlie, I suddenly relived the day I heard what had happened. It had been exactly two years since Desmond pulled up and walked over to us, bearing the bad news.

"DWIVESAFT WING!" I was brought back to Earth when Aaron started wailing even louder. I pulled off the ring gently off my finger and carefully gave it to the two-year-old, hoping he wouldn't damage it. But all Aaron did was hug it tightly. He didn't want to let go.

During those two years, and most likely the rest of my life, that same question is still popping into my head about two things, about being the only one to notice that Naomi's rescue team still hadn't come for us, and Charlie's death.

'Why?'

**Ok, that was it. I hoped you liked it, and sorry if some bits didn't make a lot of sense, but I'm a 13-year-old girl writing a sad fic about my favourite characters EVER! So please, if you liked it or not, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
